


By the way

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [3]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tris and Tobias meet on the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the way

By the way

Prompt: Tris and Tobias meet on the dance floor.

Tobias' POV

I can't believe I let Zeke talk me into going to this club. I don't care how in it is or how many chicks are here. I had a fucked up day at the office and just wanted to relax on my couch with a beer watching some Comedy Central. But as usual he convinced me not only to join him and Shauna, his girlfriend, but he actually made me get up from the bar stool and walk to the dance floor.

As I dance or at least try to since the club is packed I notice a petite blonde dancing with a chocolate skinned girl. They laugh and sip from their colorful drinks. I can tell that the petite is just like me a third wheel tonight, since her friend decided to make out with a guy, presumably her boyfriend, ignoring the blonde. She turns around and our eyes meet. She smiles a little and points with her thumb over her shoulder to her friend sucking that guy's face and rolls her eyes. I chuckle and do the same, noticing Zeke and Shauna are at it like teenagers.

We slowly get closer and start dancing with each other. The music is too loud to even hear myself think let alone talk to this girl. She is short, but I don't mind. I think she is at the perfect height for me to hold her. She turns her back at me and sways her hips to the rhythm and occasionally grinds against me. I put my right arm around her and press myself closer to her. God, she smells good. I decide to be bold and kiss her neck. I have no idea where that came from, I'm usually not like this. But this girl is like a magnet. I can't keep my hands off of her. She doesn't seem to mind, either. She turns around and smiles up at me and I can take it and crash my mouth over hers. She remains still for a second, trying to process what is happening. I almost pull away when I feel her snake her arm around my neck keeping me in place. She soon reciprocates my kiss and even opens her mouth to me. We allow our tongues to mate and soon I feel my dick pressing painfully against the fabric of my jeans. We are now fully making out ignoring the world around us.

When we pull apart for much needed air I rest my forehead on hers. Wow, that was intense. I smile at her and she smiles back. Someone bumps into her and she is pushed toward me. I catch her in time before she falls down and she is now pressed to me. She probably feels me hard for her and she looks up, giving me a shy smile. I smile back. She looks away, probably trying to find her friend, but she's nowhere to be seen. She looks back up at me and mouths "Wanna go?" I nod and we make our way out, but before we can leave the club, she pulls me to the side crashing her lips over mine again in a scorching kiss that leaves us both panting. She pulls me closer and then we almost fall when someone opens the door we leaned on. She laughs, but I can't hear her, the music is still too loud. She looks behind into the room that was just revealed and she pulls me inside. I realize it's a restroom, a men restroom. When she realizes that she blushes but starts laughing. The music is still loud, but now I can actually hear something other than that. She looks around, checking if we are alone. When she's satisfied that we are she pulls me inside a stall.

The moment the door closes we kiss again passionately. She moans and grinds against me and I can barely keep it together. She reaches for my zipper and pulls it down before pulling down my pants and briefs. She falls to her knees and envelops my hard cock in her small hand stroking it a few times before she looks up at me smiling. She licks me from base to tip and I throw my head back hitting it on the door. She circles the head with her tongue before opening her mouth taking me in. I gasp when my cock hits the back of her throat making her gag a little she releases me a little and then takes me back in. she sucks me hard, but I stop her. I wanna fuck her. Oh God, how I wanna fuck this gorgeous girl. I help her back up.

"Do you have a condom?" she asks and I nod. She smirks. I pull my wallet out where I have one and then proceed to put it on. She kisses me one more time before she turns around and pulls down her panties stepping out of them and putting them in her purse. She puts her leg up on the toilet and sticks her ass to me. I have to take a deep breath to avoid coming all over her before we even start.

After I finally put the latex on I put an arm around her middle pulling her closer to me, kissing her neck, while rubbing my hard cock against her wet folds. She moans loudly when I thrust into her and immediately start pounding her. I'm too worked up to be gentle. Besides, aren't we in here to fuck? I fuck her hard and good biting her shoulder, kneading her boobs, circling her clit. She bends over even more resting her hands on the toilet seat as I hold onto her hips. The sound of flesh hitting flesh is intoxicating and only spurs me on to hit her harder. I feel her walls clench and I know she's near. I slap her ass hard, leaving a print of my hand and then she's gone. She comes loud and hard, milking my orgasm as she stumbles over the invisible edge of bliss.

I feel my legs wobbly and turn us around so that I'm sitting down, still buried to the hilt inside her, she sitting on top of me, we both trying hard to catch our breaths.

"By the way, I'm Tris" she says and turns her head looking at me smiling.

"Tobias. Nice to meet you" I say and we both burst out laughing.

"You mind if I take a picture of us?" she asks and I furrow my brows in confusion. "My friend Christina said I'm too much of a prude and I should do something wild tonight. I guess having sex with a stranger in the men's restroom counts as wild" she explains.

"I guess so. Go ahead, but no pics of the family jewels" I say and she laughs. She takes a quick selfie of us sitting on the toilet together.

"Thanks" she says and gets up. She cleans herself up and puts her panties back on. We end up exchanging phone numbers and decide to try and have a normal date next time.


End file.
